thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Norway Class
Name: Norway Craft: United Federation of Planets Norway-Class Fast Frigate Type: Frigate Scale: Capital Length: 364.77 x 225.61 x 52.48 meters Ship Mass: 622,000 metric tons Starship Size: 6 Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Autopilot: 4D+1 Crew: 190; Skeleton: 19/+10 Passengers: 80 Cargo Capacity: 100,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9.2 / 9.7 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 9.5 Hull: 4D Shields: 3D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 60 / 2D *Scan: 130 / 2D+2 *Search: 170 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 4D+1 Weapons *'2 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 405 degrees dorsal, 360 degrees ventral Location: saucer dorsal, saucer ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 4 Damage: 4D *'4 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 2x 360 degrees dorsal, 2x 360 degrees ventral Location: port pylon dorsal, port pylon ventral, starboard pylon dorsal, starboard pylon ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 4D *'2 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft; but are self guided Location: 1 forward, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 1230 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 10 Damage: 4D *'3 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral, aft dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Basic: 170 **Expanded: 50 **Luxury: 20 **Unusual: 5 *Decks: 10 *Escape Pods: 140 :*Capacity per Pod: 6 *Year Commissioned: 2369 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 4 persons *Emergency: 4 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 20 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 4 *Shuttle Pods: 2 *Probes: 120 *Captain's Yacht: Yes Description: The Norway-class was a type of Federation starship in service in Starfleet in the late 24th century. Development Following the devastating Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367 Starfleet Command undertook an urgent review of starship design. The result was a new generation of starships, including the Norway-class, which had entered service by the early 2370s. In common with the Sabre-, Akira- and Defiant-classes developed by the Advanced Starship Design Bureau along side it, the Norway-class featured the latest propulsion, defensive and offensive systems and a revolutionary design intended to lessen the profile of the ships making them a smaller targets. In contrast to the large spaced out design of a Galaxy-class starship, Norway-class vessels were almost flat, featuring a triangular primary hull with two rectangular beams projecting rearward from the top of saucer to which compact nacelle pylons supported the warp nacelles. From the side the Norway-class presented a very narrow profile. Its largest surface could be found on the dorsal or ventral sides, which were still compact compared to earlier starship designs. The class also featured an atypically small number of viewing ports on the external hull. (ST reference: Fact Files: File 31, Card 24; The Official Starships Collection Issue 61: "Norway class") The Norway's small engineering hull was located atop the primary hull, and comprised the uppermost decks of the ship, directly behind the bridge and above the two rear-facing shuttlebays. A compact but powerful warp core enabled a top speed of warp 9.7. Defensive and tactical systems included a navigational deflector below the bridge, deflector shields, two fore and aft-mounted photon torpedo launchers, and six to nine phaser arrays (six dorsal, three ventral) of which six were of type-X (two of this type were mounted on the dorsal trailing edge of the engineering hull catamaran). Production for the class was based out of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Integration Section at Spacedock 1, Earth. (DS9 reference: Technical Manual; The Official Starships Collection Issue 61: "Norway class") Norway-class starships have large shuttlebays that can house short and long range shuttlecraft, shuttlepods, work bees, support modules, maintenance platforms, and Danube-class runabouts. (DS9 - Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel: The Dominion: Olympus Descending) Service At least four Norway-class vessels saw combat action against a Borg cube in the Battle of Sector 001 in the year 2373. At least one of these vessels was lost during the attack. (TNG movie: First Contact; DS9 - Mission Gamma novel: Lesser Evil; NF short story: "Making a Difference"; The Official Starships Collection Issue 61: "Norway class") The class later saw action in the Dominion War. The Norway vessels' service in the conflict included use as an evacuation craft, with its five-hundred person evacuation limit often used as accommodation the entire crew complement of another vessel. (ST reference: Fact Files: File 31, Card 24) At least one Norway-class starship was stationed at Starbase 375 during the Dominion War in 2374. (The Official Starships Collection Issue 61: "Norway class") The class remained in service in the 2380s, with the USS Mjolnir patrolling the Federation border in the Helaspont sector in 2385. (DS9 novel: Sacraments of Fire) Source: *Memory Alpha: Norway class *Memory Beta: Norway class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 1 (Spacedock) (pages 90-92) *thedemonapostle